


Trust Your Feelings

by EldritchSandwich



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drinking & Talking, Drunken Confessions, First Kiss, Fluffy Sandwich, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, in which it occurs to the author that rey has almost certainly never had alcohol before
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22040068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EldritchSandwich/pseuds/EldritchSandwich
Summary: In which the heroes of the Resistance take on their greatest challenge yet: actually talking about their damn feelings for five minutes.
Relationships: Finn & Rey (Star Wars), Finn & Rose Tico, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey & Rose Tico
Comments: 8
Kudos: 157





	Trust Your Feelings

"To the Resistance!"  
  
"To the Resistance!" "To the Resistance!" "The Resistance!"

The four of them tipped back their Imperial-surplus canteen cups, then leaned in so Poe could refill them. They were sitting in one of the improvised lounges that had sprung up all over the airfield to accommodate the aftermath of the return from Exegol, which had quickly turned into a party that had now been going strong for almost two days. Poe set down the plastic bottle of yellow-brown liquid—something apparently fermented by the ground crew responsible for refueling the fighters and not worth examining too closely—and lifted his cup.

"To Leia."

Rose, Rey, and Finn responded with sad smiles and raised cups. "To Leia." "To Leia!" "To Leia."

They each took a drink, then turned to Rey, who blinked as she unsteadily raised her cup. "To...to the..." She trailed off, drifting slowly to the side as she did until Poe had to lean in to hold her up.

"Whoa, easy. You okay?"

Rey nodded a little too enthusiastically. "Oh yes. I'm the best." Finn smiled, and Rose chuckled.

"It just occurred to me...you probably haven't done a lot drinking, have you?" Rey shrugged, which just made her almost tip over again, and Rose turned to Finn with raised eyebrows. "What about you?"

Finn waved his hand. "Oh, no, I'm good. There was this guy in my trooper unit who made wine out of vitamin mash in the latrine, it was...almost as bad as this."

He looked up to find Rey smiling fondly at him. "I like that."

"What?"

"That you can talk about it now."

Finn blinked in surprise, then smiled too.

Poe glanced between them, then cleared his throat as he gently reset Rey on her crate. "So, Finn...what is it you were going to tell Rey back on Pasaana?" Rey and Finn both groaned, but he shrugged. "What, no, forget it, it's not important, I'm just curious..."

"Come on, man..."

"No, it's fine, because you know what, I know what you were gonna say!"

"What? No you don't..."

"Of course I do, I know exactly what you were gonna say," Poe huffed, his voice getting louder, "you were gonna say you're in love with her!"

"What?" "What?!?" "WHAT?"

"Admit it, it's fine, just admit it!"

"I wasn't...why would..."

"I mean it doesn't take a genius to—"

"That's not—"

"Finn—"

"What else could—"

"I can use the Force!" Finn yelled.

In the ensuing silence, Poe, Rey, and Rose's eyes went wide.

"What?" "What." "WHAT?"

Finn groaned and dropped his head into his hands. "I mean...it's not like I can...I can't use the Force, but I get these feelings and it's like...feeling this pull, and..."

"Finn, that's incredible!" Rey reached across the gap between them to take his hands. "I can't believe I didn't sense it! We have to...what do you want to do?"

"I don't know! I mean, what should I...am I supposed to be a Jedi?"

"I don't know! I don't even know if the Jedi can still exist, I haven't even started thinking about..." As the excitement started to sober her up, Rey shook her head. "Wait. Why did you think Finn was in love with me?"

As all eyes turned back to Poe, he shrugged defensively. "Well, I just...what else was I supposed to think? What else do you confess to someone when you're both about to die?"

"Yeah, but why are you getting so angry about it?"

"I'm not angry! I'm just..."

"Just what? Poe, this doesn't make any—"

"Just jealous, all right? I'm jealous because _I'm_ in love with Finn!"

"What?!?" "WHAT?"

As Finn and Rey's jaws dropped open, Poe stubbornly set his in embarrassed silence. Rose, on the other hand, began to squeal even as Poe glared at her.

"What? What are you screaming about?"

"Because he loves you back!" she shouted, before a fiery blush covered her cheeks and she buried her face in her cup.

"What." "WHAT?"

"He told me after we kissed on Krayt!"

"Wha...no I...I said there was someone else, I never—"

"Oh come on, I've got eyes! Are you saying it's not true?"

"No, of course it's true! I..." Finn's jaw clamped shut too, making a nice match for Poe's.

As the awkward silence settled around them, practically drowning out the rowdy, drunken singing coming from over by the munitions dump, Rey sat up and pivoted to tap a finger against Rose's shoulder.

"You know. I've been having...these ideas. For building my own lightsaber. That I would love for you to help me with."

Rose nodded a little too enthusiastically. "Yes, absolutely. This is definitely the perfect time to do that."

They stood up, Rey only pausing to reach down next to Poe's crate and grab the bottle. When they were gone, the silence just pressed down harder. Poe scrubbed his hands against his face and sighed.

"I don't wanna...you know I'd never want to...rush you, or..."

"I know, that's not—"

"We don't have to...even if we both feel...I need you to know that it's completely up to you if—"

Finn ducked his head forward, under Poe's guard. When it came up, his lips were pressed against Poe's.

Well, part of them. Poe froze, and Finn winced. "I'm sorry, that was...you're just sitting at kind of an awkward angle, and—"

This time, with Poe's hand surging up to cup Finn's cheek and angle their faces together, the kiss had the desired effect of shutting them both up. Poe felt a soft gasp against his mouth, a gentle shiver against his cheek. He tipped his head up, and Finn responded by pressing closer, lips moving against his, parting ever so slightly so Poe could feel the teasing heat of the inside of his mouth. When they pulled apart, Finn's eyes stayed closed and his mouth stayed open for just a moment longer.

When his eyes opened, Finn cleared his throat. "So, I uh...I'm not crazy about the stubble, I mean I like the way it looks but if we're gonna be kissing I really think you need to shave..."

Poe just nodded with a smug grin. "I'll get right on that," he murmured as he leaned in for another kiss.


End file.
